


Mazarella Sticks

by tasibi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, add-on, kdjehdh, matzarlla sticks, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: An add on for chapter 9 of shitpost central





	Mazarella Sticks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absoluteTomfoolery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absoluteTomfoolery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [shitpost central](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877114) by [absoluteTomfoolery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absoluteTomfoolery/pseuds/absoluteTomfoolery). 



> Pls just ducking take it XD

It was a normal day for a completely normal Dennys employee, it was almost eerily quiet, she dragged her feet to the garage door, keeping the trash bag an arms length away from her face. She groaned in annoyance as she almost hit herself with the door. She opened the lid to the trash and placed the disgusting bag inside, which was exactly when she heard it. The sound of annoyed grunts and insults being spewed, the loud cheers from an anonymous group. A grin crawled it's way onto her skin, she had waited years for a moment like this and would not put it to waste. She retreated back into the shop only to come back with twin Motzarella sticks. She  hollered, cheering for the boy with the mullet, her voice waverd when she heard another voice join hers behind the shop. She turned,  eyes following a tall Italian woman with bleached blond hair and piercing Blue eyes. 

 

"Hey, if you're interested in this stuff I could get you a ticket to one of my favorites, Been looking for one one who'd enjoy them and you seem to be a pretty fine gal" She blushed at the compliments,

 

"I would love to!", She extended her hand "The names Tatiana, whats yours?"

 

"It's Alex", Alex became sheepish for a moment ,"Um, here's my number, if you want to take up my offer" and just like that, she was gone. Tatiana smiled fondly, and only at the end of he shift did he realize.

 

Waving twin Motzarella sticks had gotten her a "Date"..

 

What the fuck, life?

 


End file.
